


bite-sized

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Sexy Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: A collection of bite-sized fics for thethread starters: kink editionprompts.





	1. 59. “Better be quiet or they’ll hear you.” (feat. KuroDai)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have been thinking of putting these up, but just couldn't decide if I should do it in one go or post a chapter everyday until I post everything. So I went with the latter option, and since I am OC, i counted the actual fics I made and lo and behold, there are 25 of them. And I said to myself, self, this is perfect for Christmas.
> 
> So here we are. I will be updating this regularly until Christmas, so Merry Christmas, I guess? :D
> 
> Enjoy!

“Better be quiet or they’ll hear you,” Kuroo whispers hotly against his ears, his breath and low voice sending tremors across Daichi’s body. 

Daichi doesn’t need to be told twice. Not when he can distinctly hear the excited voices of Hinata and Lev, talking animatedly as they pass by the corner where Kuroo and Daichi are currently hidden by the darkness.

Daichi is bracing himself against the cold wall, reigning his harsh breathing as best as he could. His back is pressed against the broad expanse of Kuroo’s warm chest, ass brushing against the clothed erection. Or maybe, it’s Kuroo grinding on him intentionally, he can’t be sure. He’s holding off a moan, trying to be really quiet because the voices have yet to fade, but Kuroo’s making it hard, what with how he expertly strokes Daichi’s length and swipes his thumb across the slit, for good, torturous measure. 

“K-Kuroo,” he whispers, “ _please_.”

Kuroo kisses the side of his head and takes pity on him. He starts quickening his pace, and latches his mouth on Daichi’s ear as he grinds against his ass to relieve his own tension. He’s vaguely aware of the fading voice and footsteps.

“Finally,” he breathes. “Come for me, _Sawamura_.”

Daichi comes with a keen upon Kuroo’s command, not caring whether he’s being heard or not. 


	2. 44.  “I got the mirror so you can see yourself while I’m fucking you.” (feat. UshiMoni)

“I got the mirror so you can see yourself while I’m fucking you,” Ushijima says casually motioning to the mirror in front of them, as if he’s only talking about the weather or something trivial.

Moniwa gulps, knowing he’s anything but, judging from the slight sinister gleam in Ushijima’s eyes reflected in the mirror when he meets his eyes. Standing next to each other, image reflecting their height and built difference, how Ushijima easily envelopes Moniwa in his arms makes Moniwa feel smaller than he already is.

Birthday sex wasn’t par for the course when he asked Ushijima what he wanted. Moniwa would’ve have indulged him anyway, even if he didn’t ask. Although, he certainly wasn’t expecting this. But he’d be damned if this doesn’t turn him on.

Moniwa blushed a pretty shade of red when Ushijima smirks, probably aware of what he’s thinking. Ushijima doesn’t give him time to back out on it (not like he would, when he’s already turned on beyond reason), when he tips Moniwa’s head back and descends on him with a rough kiss.

Later, when he’s lost in ecstasy, body pliant on top of Ushijima as he rides him, Moniwa will catch a glimpse of the mirror and see himself looking thoroughly wrecked, bite marks blossoming across his chest and neck, darkest ones pooling on his collarbone. The filthy show of Ushijima’s cock repeatedly thrusting inside him is one of the best he’d ever seen.


	3. 51. “Tell me how good this feels.” (feat. KuroDai)

“Tell me how good this feels,” Kuroo says in time of a slow, deep thrust that sent Daichi moaning loudly and arching his back from the bed. He mumbles incoherently, but that doesn’t satisfy Kuroo.

He pulls away, letting only the tip of his cock remain inside Daichi’s hole. He sinisterly smirks when Daichi whines at the loss, enduring the slap on his arm at the expense of teasing Daichi.

“Louder than that, darling.” Daichi glares at him, partly mad and wholly horny, but he only smirks down. “Louder, _Daichi_. I need you to be louder.”

“Kuroo,” he threatens, digging a heel on Kuroo’s back to get his message across. But Kuroo doesn’t budge and Daichi whines again.

“Will you tell me?” Kuroo has the nerve to ask cheekily, despite the fact that he’s also aching to plunge deeper into Daichi’s heat once more.

“Yes,” Daichi nods frantically. Anything to get Kuroo moving.

Kuroo leans down and kisses him, then adjusts Daichi’s hips and angles himself. He thrusts back in, slowly, until he successfully hits Daichi’s prostate.

“Fuck, _Tetsu_! S _o good_ , _fuck_. Oh god,” Daichi words gushes out of his mouth, obediently telling Kuroo what he wants to hear, needs to hear.

Kuroo thrusts again, and again, hitting it every time. Daichi grips him on the shoulders, his nails digging on his back.

“Faster, _please_ … faster,” Daichi begs. Kuroo is nothing but obedient. He picks up his pace and he’s rewarded with Daichi loudly singing his praises.


	4. 27.  “Oh fuck, yes. Bite me again.” (feat. TsukkiKage)

“Oh fuck, yes,” Kageyama sighs softly, with a lot of feeling at the gentle press of Tsukishima’s lips over the crook of his neck.

“Language, King,” Tsukishima lightly admonishes. Kageyama ignores him.

“Bite me again,” Kageyama says, craning his neck and exposing the smooth expanse of it to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima stops what he’s doing, and his hands tighten a little on Kageyama’s side. “King,” he says hesitantly.

“Please,” Kageyama pleads, bringing his hands up to lightly skim his fingers across Tsukishima’s jaw. “I want it.” He pulls at the neckline of his clothes, stretching the material, offering it to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima meets his half-lidded eyes, glowing in something like utter want. He should decline. He should reject the advances. But not following your king’s orders is considered treason, and while he acted otherwise when they first met, Tsukishima’s a loyal subject.

Anything for the king. Anything for _his_ king.

Tsukishima drops a light kiss on the exposed skin.

It’s a shame, he thinks. It’s unblemished again and it’s beautiful. He’d already made a mistake of bruising it once, and he vowed never to do it again. But he can’t deny the electricity that ran through his spine at the idea of marking Kageyama again. He feels himself harden at the thought of being the only one to see Kageyama like this, to mark him like this. It fills him with something unexplainable to have Kageyama ask only him of this.

“If you’re sure,” he replies, not waiting for his King’s answer, as he sinks his teeth into the warm flesh.


	5. 36. “Don’t touch me. Just watch.” (feat. BokuIwa)

“Don’t touch me,” Iwaizumi and swats Bokuto’s wandering hands away, much to the latter’s frustration, but he immediately brings his hands down on his lap, careful not to touch any part of Iwaizumi. A tall order, considering he’s straddling Bokuto at the moment.

“Just watch,” Iwaizumi says huskily, his voice and tone sending blood to pool in Bokuto’s groin. It’s hot, but it added to his frustration even more. Iwaizumi’s bare chest and stomach is just right in front of him, mesmerizing in the way it ripples every time he moves.

But more than that, Iwaizumi’s cock is just there as well, beautifully presented. He’s steadily pumping the length, making it harder, and Bokuto’s hands twitches, aching to wrap his own hands around it. He whines lowly at the back of his throat when Iwaizumi rolls his body, and god, he doesn’t like to play this game anymore.

“Iwa-izumi,” he begs brokenly, meeting Iwaizumi’s eyes with his big, pleading ones. But Iwaizumi doesn’t show him mercy.

“No… watch.” He commands, and Bokuto whines openly. He swallows hard when he sees precum on the slit of Iwaizumi’s cock and he shifts a little on his seat, his own cock straining against the confines of his jeans.

“Iwaizumi… _Hajime_ , _please_.”

“Just watch, _Kou-ta-rou_ ,” Iwaizumi keeps on pumping himself, and Bokuto can only watch him, frustrated and horny and damn if Iwaizumi isn’t gorgeous arched liked that as he comes.


	6. 49. “I don’t care if they’re watching. I’m not done with you yet.” (feat. KuroDai)

“I don’t care if they’re watching,” Kuroo murmurs in Daichi’s ear, voice dripping with so much authority and sex, making him squirm. It’s not often he finds himself in situations like this, but fuck if Kuroo isn’t making good on his promise.

Daichi knows he shouldn’t want this, not in public. The responsible citizen in him is shouting at him to stop this madness, but god, he can’t stop. He _doesn’t want_ Kuroo to stop.

Warm lips latch onto the shallow space between his neck and shoulder, and Kuroo bites lightly then starts sucking on it.

Daichi gasps when their erections brush harshly against each other, feeling the heat and the growing hardness.

“We can’t, Kuroo,” he says, trying to push Kuroo away to gain a semblance of personal space, and maybe to dampen down his libido.

(Un)fortunately, Kuroo stops and moves away from him a little. Daichi almost breathes a sigh of relief, if not for the fact that he feels Kuroo’s hand on his jeans, fumbling for the zipper.

“ _Kuroo_ , no,” Daichi whispers harshly, trying to push his hand away and looks at him, wishing that he didn’t. The mad lust in Kuroo’s eyes is so potent, he makes a strangled sound and feel his dick twitch in response.

Kuroo knows it for the weak protest that it is and squeezes him. “Shhh, babe. I’m not done with you yet.”


	7. 56. “I want you to ride me.” (feat. OiKage)

“I want you to ride me,” Oikawa says hotly against Kageyama’s lips as he breaks their kiss, before leaning back against the headboard, a smug smile pulling across his lips. 

Kageyama blinks dazedly for a few moments, looking a little lost, then shakes his head to clear his thoughts. 

“Uhm, what, Oikawa-san?”

“You heard me,” Oikawa taps on his lap twice. “Come, Tobio-chan.”

Face red, Kageyama crawls on top of him, but he hovers just above Oikawa, not even sitting down on his lap. The height difference makes him blush, but he’s never found himself in this situation before. Oikawa’s usually the one that takes the reins and guides them through sex. It’s basically the first time Oikawa asked him something different from the usual request of spreading his legs wider.

It leaves Kageyama quite confused and oddly turned on.

“We won’t get anywhere if you just stay there, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa teases, giving Kageyama his best pout, but the trouble in his eyes spells something different.

Kageyama swallows the lump that formed on his throat. He reaches behind him, hold Oikawa’s erection and lines up along his hole.

“Go on, _Tobio-chan_ ~” Biting down on his lips, Kageyama slowly impales himself on Oikawa’s dick.


	8. 58.  “I want to hear you scream.” (feat. IwaOiKage)

Kageyama hears Oikawa tut in disappointment when he pursed his lips, preventing a lewd sound from coming out with all his might.

Their wandering hands are making him crazy.

Iwaizumi-san’s one hand is splayed across his milky thigh, thumb rubbing small circles in the inner part, while the other is gliding along the bump of his knee, the curve of his calf, down to the ridges of his anklebone.

Oikawa-san, on the other hand, have been mercilessly teasing him, brushing but not quite getting there on Kageyama’s chest, making him anticipate the lean fingers coming closer, closer, closer to his nipples that are aching for his touch, only for it to divert it’s path, tracing the forming muscles across his stomach instead.

This has all been too much for Kageyama. But his stubborn pride won’t let him back down easily. And so he keeps quiet, enduring the frustration and the pleasure as much as he can in silence, though it’s really starting to become difficult.

And then, everything stops. And Kageyama can’t help but whine at the loss. He looks at the both of them, pleadingly, more at Iwaizumi, because between the two of them, he’s most likely to take pity on him.

But he’s only met with a shrug. “You know what to do, Kageyama,” he says with an encouraging nod. Kageyama looks at Oikawa then, smug at being backed by Iwaizumi this time, and he smiles down at Kageyama, if a little sinister. “I want to hear you scream.”


	9. 39.  [Text] What are you wearing? (feat. OiKage)

> **_What are you wearing?_ **

Oikawa blinks at the message for good measure and really reads the name of sender to make sure he’s not getting it wrong.

Not bothering to reply through text, he presses on the phone icon and waits. Kageyama picks up the call on the third ring.

“ _O-Oikawa-san,_ ” Kageyama chokes from the other side. He probably wasn’t expecting Oikawa to call him.

“My, my Tobio-chan,” Oikawa says cheekily. “What sort of naughty thing are you up to, hmm?” He idly wonders who taught Tobio-chan the message he’d just received.

“ _N-Nothing,_ ” then he mumbles something frantically that Oikawa’s unable to catch.

“What was that?”

“ _It’s really nothing, Oikawa-san. Anyway, sorry for disturbing you. Goodnight._ ” He sounds desperate. How cute. Too bad Oikawa won’t let him off the hook that easily.

“Ah, wait, hold on, Tobio-chan,” he says quickly. Thankfully, Kageyama hasn’t dropped the call yet. “You wanted to know what I’m wearing, right?”

Kageyama sputters at the other end, spouting flustered denial. Oikawa wonders how pretty he must look like right now. He’s probably blushing, from the high points of his cheeks reaching all the way down to his neck.

“It’s alright,” Oikawa croons. “I’m wearing a simple sweater and boxer shorts.”

“ _…I see._ ”

“Stay with me on the phone until I take them off?”


	10. 41.  “I know just how to make you relax.” (feat. MatsuDai)

Daichi folds his laptop close and stretches out his arm with a long, drawn-out moan. God that felt good. He’d been sitting for hours in front of his computer, finishing up a report. Thankfully, he’s done and over with it now.

His boss better praise him for a job well done. Because his body certainly isn’t. He rolls his shoulder, finding it strained and fatigued from his prolonged sitting, hunched over his desk.

As if summoned by his moan (which he probably is) Matsukawa peeks at him from the doorway. “Everything all right?”

Daichi drags a hand across his face. “Yeah, just tired. But I’m done now.”

Matsukawa steps inside the room. “Do you want some warm milk? Hot chocolate?”

Daichi smiles at him, and gestures for him to come closer. “No, thank you. I’m fine. My back and shoulders are aching though.”

Matsukawa looks thoughtfully at him. “I can help with that. I know just how to make you relax,” he says, sliding his hands across Daichi’s broad shoulders and starts squeezing. “If you’ll let me.”

Daichi closes his eyes at the press of skillful hands, working out the kinks in his muscles. “Yes, please.”

Matsukawa chuckles from above him. “Let’s get you on bed then.”

Matsukawa made good on his promise of helping Daichi relax, the heels of his palms did wonders on Daichi’s back. But it wasn’t the only part he loosened up. By the end of the night, Daichi isn’t just relaxed. He’s sated as well.


	11. 1. “Pretend you don’t want it.” (feat. KuroDai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-con elements. Influenced by our roleplay kink goddess, Ashley. ;)

“Pretend you don’t want it,” Kuroo suggests. Daichi looks at him like he can’t recognize him. 

“You mean… like, non-consensual play?” 

“Yeah,” Kuroo nods. 

Daichi can’t believe he’s hearing this. “You are aware of what you’re suggesting, right?” 

Kuroo scoffs at him. “Of course. I wouldn’t have suggested it in the first place, if I didn’t. Besides, don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it and all that jazz.” 

Daichi narrows his eyes, but he doesn’t completely shut the idea down.

“How would we go about it, hypothetically?” 

“Hypothetically,” Kuroo leers at him. “I can be a stalker, who’d seen you around campus way too many times, until I’ve convinced myself that I should definitely make you mine.” 

Daichi raises his eyebrows at the scenario Kuroo presented but he remains quiet. Kuroo takes his silence as cue to continue. 

“Then one night, I follow you home. I’ll make sure you’re tired from volleyball practice. So tired that you’ll be unaware of your surroundings than you usually are. So tired that you promised yourself that you’‘ll head to bed as soon as you arrive. But that don’t quite happen, because I’ll be there too. Just as you enter your apartment, I’ll be there with you.” Daichi lulled by Kuroo’s sinful voice, sees it all happening in his mind’s eye. 

_He’s pushed down on the hall, a heavy body pressed against him. He turns and sees a familiar messy hair and angular face, but he’s positive that they don’t really know each other. He struggles, adrenaline coursing through him, waking him up better than any energy drink would, but the guy comes prepared. He shoves a handkerchief on Daichi’s face, force him to inhale. Regret is the last thing he feels before he passes out._

_When he comes too, he’s stark naked and his hands are tied behind his back. He moans involuntarily at the sensation of his hole being stretched, and with bleary eyes, looks at the offender, who’s breathing down on the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh._

_“So glad of you to join me, Sawamura.” The guy says, biting down on his thigh and Daichi hates how he arched at the pain-pleasure._

_“Please, stop. Don’t do this.” He pleads, a bit brokenly. He still feels weak, and he knows that he’ll give a fight if he’s able. But he’s not. The best he can do is beg to the goodness of this man._

_The guy tsks. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Sawamura.” He crawls over on top of Daichi and inches his face closer, his sharp eyes spelling danger. “You have no idea how I’ve longed for this.” His smirk is positively wicked and Daichi almost cries when he feels the fingers leave, slowly being replaced by something thicker._

_“No, please,” he whispers, but it was futile. The guy takes him in one swift thrust and Daichi cries out._

“ _Ooh, you feel so good, babe… Yeah, scream for me. Babe… babe.”_

_“_ Babe!” Daichi snaps out of his thoughts and meets Kuroo’s worried eyes, which soon turned mischievous. 

“You’re thinking about it,” Kuroo says smugly, pulling him into his arms. Daichi blushes and wasn’t able to deny when his erection brushed against Kuroo’s crotch. There’s no way he can hide it. 

“Damn,” Kuroo whistles, looking down between the two of them. “You like it.” 

Of course, Daichi likes it. It’s not the scenario he’s actually worried about. It’s about pretending that he doesn’t want it. Because there’s no way he would never want it. There’s no way he would never want Kuroo.


	12. 8. “Wrap your hands around my throat.” (feat. KuroDai)

“Wrap your hands around my throat.”

Kuroo wasn’t sure he heard Daichi right and stops whatever he’s doing. The lust clouding his mind clears because of the heated words.

“W-What?” He chokes on his question.

Daichi doesn’t reply, at least not verbally. Instead, he holds both of Kuroo’s wrists, and keeping his eyes on him, he sensually slides his hands from his chest, and lets them rest on his thick neck. He moans at the feel of Kuroo’s calloused hands over the bruises and bite marks littering his neck, as he folds the long fingers down, until it’s completely wrapped around his throat.

Kuroo swallows when he feels the prominent bump of Daichi’s Adam’s apple under his hands.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispers, nervous. Daichi smiles fondly at him.

“You won’t hurt me,” he says simply, trailing a hand across his lover’s chest, stopping on top of Kuroo’s wildly beating heart and closes his eyes. “I trust you.”

Kuroo stays still for a moment, letting the words sink in and soak all over his being. He lets his eyes roam across Daichi’s beautiful body and appreciates how beautiful he is with hands around his throat and Kuroo’s cock inside him.


	13. 16. “What would you think about adding a third party?” – (feat. KuroIwaDai)

“What would you think about adding a third party?” Iwaizumi asks out of the blue, one day. It seemed innocuous enough, and doesn’t seem so serious, what with him still flipping the magazine he’s skimming over. But his tensed shoulders belies his nervousness at what Kuroo’s response would be.

Kuroo mulls over the question thoughtfully. “The more the merrier, I’d say.”

Iwaizumi finally looks at him in begrudged admiration at how casually he took it. “Not even going to protest?” He asks.

“Do you want me to?” Kuroo replies smartly. It shut Iwaizumi up. “I guess that depends on who you have in mind though.” Because if Iwaizumi wanted to add his best friend to their mix, even if just for a night, Kuroo might have to rethink this.

“Sawamura Daichi,” Iwaizumi says, a smug glint in his eyes, knowing that he’s got Kuroo hooked to the idea. He smirks at Kuroo’s reaction, who can’t even hide the excitement that coursed through his body at the mention of the name.

“Well, fuck, I’aizumi. How soon can we have him on our bed?”

The soonest turned out to be that Friday night, after a casual hanging out. They took the party of three to the bed, Kuroo balls deep in Daichi’s ass while Iwaizumi balls deep in Daichi’s mouth.

Suffice to say, it’s the best party ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This OT3 needs more content, really.


	14. 34. “It’s an ice cube, darling. Do you like it?” – (feat. AkaBoku)

Bokuto keens and rattles the bed when he pulls on his restrains in surprise. One moment, he’s feeling warm all over, teased by Akaashi’s feather light touch, then next thing he knows, something cold and wet drips on his nipples, surprising him.

“What was that,” he pants, slumping on the bed again, hastily turning his head to where he thinks Akaashi is.

“It’s an ice cube, darling,” says Akaashi softly, coming from his left. The bed dips on that side too and Bokuto tenses in anticipation. “Do you like it?”

Bokuto nods frantically. “ _Fuck yeah_! Do that again!”

Akaashi smirks down at him, not like he can see, but complies otherwise. He moves to straddle Bokuto, making sure to brush his ass over his cock, before settling down on his muscular thighs.

Akaashi licks on the ice cube, before he starts rubbing it along Bokuto’s jaw. Bokuto jolts in surprise, but soon gets used to the sensation, and groans at the wet, biting feel of the ice cube, melting on his heated body.


	15. 47. “Oh my. I didn’t know you could move like that.” – (feat. OiKage)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be considered as a sequel of [chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800949/chapters/39678822).

“Oh my,” Oikawa breathes, head thrown back in pleasure, as his dick slides in and out of Kageyama’s hole. “Tobio-chan~ I didn’t know you could move like that,” he brushes away the hair that plastered itself across his sweaty forehead, and watches with hooded eyes the way Kageyama pumps up and down on his cock, rolling his hips in a way that should be considered illegal, making such a lewd display of his milky smooth muscles.

To think that he only started riding Oikawa a few nights ago. Who knew he could corrupt Tobio-chan like this? Get him addicted to something like this?

Oikawa braces a hand against Kageyama’s hips, rubbing soothing circles.

Kageyama opens his eyes, glassy and lust filled. “Does it feel good, Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa smiles, thrusting himself up in time to meet Kageyama on his way down, reaching deeper.

“It feels amazing, Tobio-chan.”

The satisfied smile that he gets in reply affected him more than the way Kageyama’s muscle clamp down on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because I was too tired to update yesterday.


	16. 18. “That’s it. Touch yourself for me.” – (feat. KuroDai)

“That’s it,” Kuroo murmurs in encouragement, “Touch yourself for me.” He watches in rapt attention as Daichi starts to pleasure himself.

He follows Daichi’s hands with greedy eyes and the way that he flicks his hardened nubs. He looks sinfully gorgeous in the way that he’s feeling it, so gorgeous that Kuroo wishes that he’s the one who’s touching him and making him mewl and arch in pleasure.

But he holds himself back, knowing that delaying his gratification will make it more worthwhile later when he finally gets to touch Daichi. For now, he’s going to watch the filthy show presented only for him.

Daichi looks at him and Kuroo moans at the clear look of hunger and want in his eyes. Daichi lets out a drawn-out cry as he rolls his nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Kuroo leans closer but clenches his fist on his lap.

Daichi licks the digits of his other hand and slowly trails it down across his body until it reaches his weeping cock. He gives it a stroke, and then two just to relieve the ache. He stops for a moment, in favor of lathering some lube on his hands, and resumes to circle his nipples and his hole. He whines at the cold sweep of the lube across his puckered hole, then he slides his middle finger in and starts pumping it in and out of himself in an unhurried pace.

“Fuck, _Daichi_ ,” Kuroo rasps. “Look at you. You’re so _fucking_ beautiful.”

Daichi eagerly increases his pace at Kuroo’s praise, wanting nothing more than to have his large hands on him. But as it is, he’ll give Kuroo the best show he rightfully deserves.


	17. 49. “I don’t care if they’re watching. I’m not done with you yet.” (feat. OiKage)

“I don’t care if they’re watching,” Oikawa says lowly, biting his ears for good measure. Kageyama squirms, trying to escape his hold, but Oikawa sure is stronger than he looks. “I’m not done with you yet.”

He thought they had the timing down, a few good minutes before the rest arrives from their class for today’s practice. He wasn’t expecting some second year members to come in early. It’s fortunate that they’re not facing the door, but being caught in a compromising position is already embarrassing as it is.

Kageyma shudders the moment Oikawa’s cold, lean fingers skim across the smooth plane of his stomach under his shirt. He bites down hard on his lips when it reaches his nipples to stave off a moan. 

“Oikawa-san, please…” Kageyama covers his red face with his arms. He can’t take this. This is too much. He doesn’t know how he can face the rest of team if they found out they’re doing something like this.

Oikawa flicks on a nub, then slides his hands down, out and away from Kageyama’s chest.

“Fine,” Oikawa says, sounding petulant. “I’ll stop. For now. Better prepare for me later, Tobio-chan.”


	18. 35. “That’s good. Now spread your cheeks for me.” (feat. IwaKage)

“That’s good,” Iwaizumi praises, when Kageyama obediently turned around and presented himself to Iwaizumi on all fours. His back is arched beautifully, with his chest pressed against the mattress and his ass high up in the air.

Iwaizumi lightly traces a finger across Kageyama’s arched spine, making the boy tremble. He rubs a hand across Kageyama’s right butt cheek and slides it all the way down his smooth thigh and calf. “Now spread your cheeks for me.”

Kageyama breathes deeply, a low moan sounding out from the back of his throat and did as he was asked. He puts both hands on the firm globes and pulls at them, stretching them apart.

Iwaizumi licks his lips at the perfect view of Kageyama’s puckered hole, wet and somehow wide from the preliminary preparation earlier. He licks on his thumb then rubs it on Kageyama’s rim, making him cry out in surprise. He spreads the lube, taking in the lewd way Kageyama’s asshole is clenching repeatedly.

“You’re such a good boy, Tobio.”

Kageyama moans loudly, from the praise and from the feel of Iwaizumi’s thumb entering him.


	19. 31. “Just watch it with me. Maybe it’ll give us some ideas.” (feat. OiSuga)

“Just watch it with me. Maybe it’ll give us some ideas.”

All the while, Suga thought that he’d had to admonish Oikawa for staying up late, watching and analyzing every bit of a volleyball game. It turns out, he was just watching porn. Suga was too taken aback to actually tell him off.

And so, he finds himself half-heartedly watching different kinds of men get themselves in ridiculous scenarios just to justify that the porn they’re doing at least have a plot.

“I don’t know if I should feel horny that you’re looking through porn just to get some inspiration, or offended that you’re looking _through porn_ just to get some inspiration,” Suga states before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

“Shush, Kou-chan,” Oikawa distractedly says at him, eyes still trained at the video before him. Suga rolls his eyes at him, and quietly finishes his hot chocolate, but he soon got bored out of his mind.

He lets his eyes wander, all the fake moaning doing nothing for him, when his eyes landed at the tenting happening inside Oikawa’s pants. Suga raise an eyebrow, a wicked smirk on his lips that Oikawa didn’t see.

Well, he thinks. Perhaps Oikawa isn’t wrong when he said that it’ll give them some ideas.


	20. 9. “No, no. Leave your clothes on.” (feat. OiKage)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter has cross-dressing.

“No, no,” Oikawa clamps a hand around Kageyama’s wrist just as he was starting to undo the ribbon on his neck. “Leave your clothes on.”

Kageyama swallows at the perverted once over that Oikawa blatantly did. He feels awkward, and he probably looks awkward, wearing the girl’s school uniform. The blouse is a little tight and he finds the ribbon constricting. He also gets conscious of the way the skirt flutters around his mid-thigh, barely there caresses when he just about turns. Not to mention, the stockings are getting itchy and uncomfortable.

All in all, Kageyama doesn’t feel any attractive whatsoever in his get up. But the way Oikawa practically worshipped him when he saw him, and until now as he rakes his eyes across Kageyama’s body without any shame, is making him reconsider.

“ _Shit_ , Tobio-chan. You don’t know how pretty you look right now.”

It’s a statement that Oikawa keeps reminding Kageyama of, especially when he’s got the younger bent over the desk, with Oikawa fucking him hard through the hole he ripped on the stockings.


	21. 28. “Are you sure that’s going to fit?” (feat. MatsuDai)

“Are you sure that’s going to fit?” Daichi eyes the policeman costume, (at least it’s what it looks like) Matsukawa is holding, dubiously. It consists of a black tie and tiny shorts, with garters that serves as intricate belt loops, complete with an imitation handcuff hanging off of them.

“That’s what she said,” Matsukawa says under his breath, earning a backhanded slap on the chest from Daichi.

“I’m being serious here,” Daichi takes the hanged costume and inspects it closer, stretching the spandex material of the shorts, testing its give before visualizing how the garters would fit in the equation. He’d agreed to do this because Matsukawa nicely asked, but if his dick is going to get suffocated by the material, then he thinks he has the right to refuse and back out on it.

Matsukawa sighs. “It’s going to fit on you Sawamura. I mean, my dick fit on you.”

“You’re not _that_ big,” Daichi deadpans. Matsukawa’s on the lengthier side and he rather likes it like that.

“Exactly. If my long, tiny dick fits you, then this short tiny shorts will do too.”

Daichi snorts after a moment, then full on laughs at the joke Matsukawa made at his own expense just to ease Daichi’s tension. Knowing he succeeded, Matsukawa smirks down on him. “So, are you going to put it on?”

There’s no way that Daichi will say no after that.

Daichi comes out of the bathroom, dressed only in tie and shorts, feeling a lot like a stripper hired for a bridal shower. He even went as far as smearing some baby oil across his chest, just to give it a light sheen. The best part though, is that his dick doesn’t feel constricted as he thought it would be. A bit uncomfortable at first, but nothing unbearable.

The look that Matsukawa gives him, wide eyes and hanging mouth, tells him that the costume is a success and had been totally worth it.

“Who’s the bad boy that needs some punishment?” Daichi haughtily asks, making a show of twirling the handcuffs on his finger.

Matsukawa falls on his knees on the carpeted floor of their bedroom. “Me. Please punish me.”


	22. 42. “Have you ever tried rimming?” (feat. BokuAsa)

“Have you ever tried rimming?”

Asahi looks up from the book that he’s reading and finds Bokuto giving him a curious, thoughtful look. He blinks and asks, “What’s that?”

This earns him a genuinely surprised look from Bokuto, who perks up from his slumped position on the dining table. “You don’t know what rimming is?”

Asahi lightly frowned, lowering his head. “…No.” He scratches the side of cheeks sheepishly, peering up at Bokuto. “Should I have?”

Bokuto spends the next moments looking at him in awe, before he shakes his head while muttering something under his breath.

“You really don’t know, Maneazu?” He leans toward Asahi, and this close, Asahi could see the way Bokuto’s golden eyes glimmer with curiosity, but underneath that is a hint of excitement that somehow makes him nervous.

Asahi shakes his head. “Would you tell me what it is?”

And Bokuto does tell. And Asahi wishes that he didn’t.

“W-W-Why would p-people do that?!” He exclaims, scandalized and face unbearably hot.

“People like it,” Bokuto shrugs, as if that explains everything. And maybe it does, but not to Asahi. “The anus is an erogenous zone, after all.” Bokuto continues.

Asahi just palms his face with both of his hands, unable to take the embarrassment that washed over him as he visualized the scenario.

“But _why_?” He whines, though it came across muffled.

This time, Bokuto doesn’t respond. Instead he just takes Asahi’s hands away from his face by the wrist and leans into his space.

“Do you want to try it?” Asahi doesn’t particularly like the gleam in Bokuto’s eyes, the excitement he had seen earlier, now more pronounced and clearly evident.

“No!” is his immediate response. There’s no way he would agree to it. Bokuto should know that.

It’s true that before he and Bokuto got together, he didn’t know much about relationships, much less sex. Everything he knows now, he learned together from Bokuto, _with_ Bokuto. There had been things that he never thought that he could do, until he had actually done it. And he’s fine with how it turned out.

But he thinks he’s ready to draw the line when it comes to this. Blowjobs, he can handle. Hell, he even likes it. This… he’s not sure if he actually can.

Bokuto deflates, and Asahi hates how a small pout from Bokuto can easily sway his resolve. “No? You’re not curious how my tongue would feel against your hole?”

Asahi flushes darker, if that’s even humanly possible, and he makes a move to hide his face again, but Bokuto’s hold on it prevents him from doing so.

“My god,” he breathes. “How can you say that so… so…”

“So, easily? Because I can. I’ve been fantasizing about it for some time now.” Bokuto says, so damn casually, like he did not just drop a bomb on Asahi.

Asahi gulps at Bokuto’s admission. He what? For how long now?

The image come unbidden on his mind. He’s on all fours, hips braced between Bokuto’s rough but gentle hands, his tongue licking on his hole. Extrapolating from Bokuto’s expression from the times he’d given Asahi a blowjob, he knows that he looks so delighted at doing the task and tasting Asahi.

He hates himself for thinking about it. He hates it even more that the idea doesn’t actually disgust him as he thought he would.

“Well,” he hears Bokuto say, loosening his hold and pulls away from him. He’s already sulking up a storm. “I guess if you really don’t want it, then we don’t have to do it.”

He stands and starts to leave. And damn him, did he really have to sound so disappointed.

Bokuto’s already turned his back, when Asahi grabs the hem of his shirt, preventing him from leaving.

“If it’s you,” Asahi pauses to swallow. Bokuto turns to face him fully, waiting for him to continue. Asahi looks up at him, blushing and quite vulnerable. “I don’t mind if it’s you,” he whispers, before squeezing his eyes shut and lowering his head again.

Bokuto smiles down at him, steps closer into his space, standing between his legs. He cups Asahi’s cheeks and tilts his head up. He cards his hand through the other’s soft, silky hair.

“I’ll give you the best rim job ever.”


	23. 36. “Don’t touch me. Just watch.” (feat. KuroDai)

“Don’t touch me,” Daichi clamps down hard on Kuroo’s hand before it can rest on his hips.

Kuroo gives him a disbelieving look. “Why not?”

“Just watch.” Daichi pushes the wandering hand down and quickly steps out of Kuroo’s space. The other man tried to make a grab at him, but a sharp glare immediately set him straight.

Daichi walks over to their bedside table and presses a button on the portable speaker, and a slow, sensual melody fills the space and echoes around the walls of their bedroom. It reverberated inside Kuroo’s chest and sent a light, initial jolt along his spine and member.

Daichi walks back to the center of the room, steps and hips swaying in time of the beat, back to where Kuroo’s currently seated on a migrated dining chair. He stops just out of reach of Kuroo, directly under the place where the mood lights installed on their ceiling hits. The warm orange glow gives Daichi an otherworldly appearance, while the red gives him the shadow of danger and sensuality.

Kuroo gulps when he catches Daichi’s eyes, and the sinful smirk on his lips.

Daichi starts moving along the first line of the song. It’s actually more of dancing than just swaying and rolling, but then Daichi thrusts his hips up, just as the bass drops. He also starts running his hands along the column of his neck, down to his still covered chest, and Kuroo wishes that he’s close to Daichi, can actually touch him, because he would very much like to take that damned sweater off, just so he can see the way Daichi’s abs move.

Seeming like he’s heard Kuroo’s thoughts, Daichi lifts up the hem of his sweater, giving Kuroo a teasing view, making him inch closer, but it soon ends. Kuroo looks at Daichi frustratingly, but Daichi, the little shit that he is, only smirks at him.

Everything changed when the chorus starts. Daichi drops on the floor, waving his body as he did so. He doesn’t stop there and starts thrusting down instead.

He stands again and twirls in place, before he slides across the floor on his knees, landing in front of Kuroo and slotting himself precisely in between his thighs, face dangerously close to the growing bulge in Kuroo’s crotch.

Suffice to say, Kuroo’s mouth drops and his throat goes dry.


	24. 4. “You know I love you, right? I have every intention of fucking you like I don’t.” (feat. OiSuga)

“You know I love you, right?” Oikawa whispers against Suga’s swollen and well-kissed lips, a few moments after breaking apart from their intense kiss. He’s rubbing circles across the high point of Suga’s red cheeks.

Suga slowly opens his eyes and meets Oikawa’s warm, and smiles. “I do.” He replies with a soft sigh, nuzzles his cheek on the large hands, before turning his head a little to kiss Oikawa’s palm. “Why the sudden question?”

Oikawa skims his fingers down the edge of Suga’s jaw, then rests it on his chin and tilts it up. “I have every intention of fucking you like I don’t.”

Oikawa’s eyes take on a dangerous glint, one that promises pleasurable pain for Suga.

Sugawara shudders, moaning softly behind his throat just from that look alone. He smirks up at his lover, challenging. “Do your worst.”

Oikawa’s ‘worst’, it turns out, is having Suga’s arms tied behind his back, his muscles straining from being arched for what seem like eternity. One of Oikawa’s hand pulling harshly at his silver locks, while the other repeatedly strikes one of Sugawara’s firm butt cheek, making the smooth white turn tantalizing red, as he thrusts hard and deep into Sugawara’s accepting body, but always slowing, always

_goddamn pausing_

whenever he senses Sugawara nearing the tipping point, abating the painful pleasure, much to Sugawara’s extreme frustration, just to do it all over again.


	25. 2. “They’re all watching the movie. They’re not even going to notice.” (feat. TsukkiHina)

Hinata wards off Tsukishima’s hand that is creeping on his thigh, and steadily moving closer to his crotch area. He’d already placed a pillow to cover the said spot, in hopes that it would dissuade Tsukishima and just go back to focusing on the television screen instead of molesting Hinata in the company of their friends.

“Tsukishima,” Hinata seethes quietly in a warning.

Tsukishima leans to his side. “They’re all watching the movie,” he whispers. “They’re not even going to notice.” His hand goes straight for Hinata’s crotch.

It catches Hinata off guard and it makes him jump a little. Kageyama sitting in front of him on the floor, elbows him on the shin, but thankfully didn’t turn his head.

Hinata glares at Tsukishima, but the fierce blush on his face, illuminated by the screen just makes Tsukishima want to tease and do more. Now his hands are on the jackpot, he does exactly that. He grinds his palm down and Hinata bites on his lips to hold off a squeak. He tries to push Tsukishima’s hands off, but he’s relentless. He can shift to side to hide, but doing so would alert Kageyama, and that’s the last thing that Hinata wants to happen.

So he’s forced to sit there, taking great pains to be as quiet as he could, as Tsukishima massages his growing erection over his jeans. He peers up at Tsukishima, already near tears.

“Kei, please.” He’s bites down on his lips hard, because Tsukishima actually drives down his hands when he called him by his given name. But he feels the hand leave and emerge out of under the pillow, and Hinata breathes a sigh of relief.

“I won’t do that just yet,” Tsukishima murmurs in his ears. “We’ll continue later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! All 25 of them! Just in time for Christmas!
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you are all having a good one! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I really had fun doing these! Like I don't usually write nsfw stuff, and i think it shows here how amateur I am, but man, these were really liberating to write hahaha.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading them! Thank you very much! :D


End file.
